Sloshing Through Pain
by RoseOfREDRUM
Summary: The Duke boys repair a fence until late one night, and Bo falls asleep at the wheel and the General takes a dive. Rated T to be safe. Double Duke pain. BoHurt. LukeHurt. First time actually writing one of these, I normally just visualize my ideas in my head. Please give me some feedback and I hope you enjoy! UNFINISHED- I'm getting around to it :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard.**

 **Please leave a review, regardless of whether you love it or hate it. I'm dying to hear some thoughts and constructive criticism** **; this is my first fic.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Bo and Luke had been working all day out in a friends field to pay off a debt they owed him. They're finishing up putting the tools away and saying their goodbyes.

"Hey, we'll see ya later Mr. Jones, sorry about your fence!" Bo yelled as he swung himself into the window of the General.

"Just don't smash it again please! All my cattle got out and ate my wheat!" called Mr. Jones.

"We sure won't!" concluded Luke assuringly as the cousins drove away.

It was already past dusk by the time the Duke boys left the farm, and they had about an hour's drive home. Luke offered to drive for Bo, but Bo hated not driving and refused the offer. Luke got comfortable in the passenger seat and grabbed an article of clothing from the backseat to cover his eyes from any oncoming headlights.

"Why do you get to sleep?" Bo complained.

"I offered to drive and you refused ya possum brain" retorted Luke.

Bo muttered, "Fair enough" and continued driving on.

After almost forty five minutes of driving, Bo began to doze off. Luke had fallen asleep because Bo was driving carefully to allow him the privilege, but now the General was drifting from edge to edge of the dirt road. Bo was coherent enough to correct the General before he barreled off the road, until too sharp of a turn approached. Bo knew the road because he was almost home, but he realized too late..

"LUKE!"

The car shook as the tires ground across the uneven dirt road, and Luke jolted awake.

"Bo, what's goin-"

The entire car was weightless. Bo tried yelling to Luke who had just ripped the cloth off of his face, but no sound came out. Despite the absence of a warning, Luke instinctively shot his arm over to cover Bo's face. The General was milliseconds away from impacting the surface of the pond at sixty miles per hour. The front end hit the water as if it was a ton of bricks; the pond water cascaded into the air like a bomb went off and the windshield imploded. Luke's arm saved Bo from a slashed carotid and a headfirst tumult through the windshield, but he couldn't save himself. Luke's face hit the sun visor folded on the roof and his knees cracked the dash before his entire body was tossed through the remaining glass shards still stuck to the frame of the windshield. He impacted the interior of the car with a grunt and no other noise was uttered.

Bo slammed the steering wheel, producing an ear-splitting crack as four of his ribs simultaneously snapped and sliced one of his lungs. Half a scream escaped his mouth before a nasty gurgling noise took over. Water was sloshing through the car with enough force to leave a nasty bruise, and Bo was caught in the middle. He tried to quick call for help on the CB before the water took over completely, but he was unsuccessful. He tried climbing out of the General, but he couldn't until most of the interior was submerged. He barely made it to the surface before he was gasping for air and spitting blood onto his chin. He tried calling for his elder cousin, but he just choked on his own blood before dipping underwater. The cloudy pond water washed the thick blood from his mouth and he resurfaced coughing and sputtering before haphazardly making his way to shore. He searched frantically for Luke but he could only see the rising bubbles from the General.

Luke blinked his eyes open, but he couldn't see anything. He reached to rub his eyes but his arms were sluggish; he realized he was underwater, so he immediately tried to suppress his gasp for air, but his bodily instinct overpowered him and he inhaled a huge gulp of murky pond water. He tried to swim toward the dim light of the surface, but his body was pinned under the General by his shirt. He tried to rip it but his arm spasmed in pain and he could see the glass shards glint in his skin before his blood could cloud the shimmering pieces. Luke fought ferociously against his shirt, but he realized he was just wasting his energy. An idea came to him and he squeezed his eyes shut tight before ripping a glass shard out of his arm to slice his shirt. Despite his best efforts, he let out a strident scream trapped in bubbles that contained the last of his oxygen. He began swimming upward with the leg he could feel and his capable arm. He reached the surface of the water and the pulsating pain in his skull subsided with the decreased pressure. He knew he wasn't closing his eyes, but the moonlight began to fade as darkness encompassed him.


End file.
